Night club (One-Shot)
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Un día de descanso para ellos no siempre resultaba como lo tenían planeado, pero claro ¿Qué podían esperar? No eran una pareja normal, y nunca lo serían. Gracias, jodidas y raras drogas mágicas.


El calor en el lugar provocaba que,tanto el chico rubio como la pelirroja sudasen, el pelo de la última estaba algo pegado a su rostro y su maquillaje un tanto corrido.

Jace la acercó más a él y la besó con fiereza, ella le correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, Jace le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicandole que iría por algo de beber para los dos.

Clary asintió y, mientras su novio se alejaba entre la multitud, ella buscó a Isabelle y Simon, los encontró rápidamente, charlando animadamente en un rincón.

Al principio, creyó que la idea de salir los cuatro a algún club nocturno no era una buena idea, menos un club de submundos desconocido para ellos. Al menos el pandemonium les era más familiar, pero ellos no habían querido escucharla, aunque ahora que ya llevaban unas tres horas ahí metidos se sentía más cómoda y de verdad estaba divirtiéndose.

Se rió de muchas cosas con Izzy y Simon durante un buen rato, luego bailó con Isabelle e incluso con su mejor amigo; creyó que eso solo había ocurrido en un corto tiempo, pero cuando revisó su teléfono celular, notó que ya había pasado media hora y Jace aún no regresaba.

Se había estado divirtiendo tanto que se había olvidado de que él no estaba ahí, de inmediato se sintió estúpida y una pésima novia.

Sin molestarse en hablar con Isabelle o Simon, comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, muchas veces la empujaron y casi cae en medio de la pista. No obstante, el calor y los empujones no fueron lo que le alarmó cuando logró salir de la multitud.

Se miró los brazos y las piernas, entonces recordó _esa _noche en París, cuando Jace estaba bajo el control de Sebastian. Cuando ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias del rubio, y por la sustancia que caía del techo.

Alarmada, buscó con la mirada a Jace, se acercó a la barra y al no verlo ahí iba a correr en busca de Isabelle y , el barman le llamó.

—Señorita.—comenzó el hombre, por su palidez y el porte elegante que tenía, Clary dedujo que se trataba de un vampiro.—¿Acaso buscas a un joven rubio, aquél con el que estabas bailando hace un rato?

Clary asintió y el hombre sonrió, era una mueca amable y que le inspiró hombre tardó un tanto en responder, pues estaba atendiedo a algunos clientes.

—Está arriba.

La pelirroja susurró un gracias, y ya comenzaba a sentirse como la última vez con aquellas flores líquidas. Ahora tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro mientras buscaba las escaleras, cuando las encontró, vio a una pareja arrinconada ahí, casi teniendo _sexo._

Si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, probablemente hubiese salido corriendo, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Jace, en lo feliz que se sentía y en qué diablos estaría haciendo el rubió ahí arriba ¿orinando?

Mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, riendo como una niña pequeña, escuchó un golpe seco. Miró el pasillo y vio diversas puertas, la mayoría cerradas, pero al final una de ellas estaba entreabierta, la habitación tenía una luz azul neón muy molesta.

Ahí arriba, los efectos de esa "_droga" _disminuyeron en Clary, pero no quiso moverse de ahí durante unos segundos, cuando movió sus piernas, comenzó a caminar rápidamente.Y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la empujó un poco.

Sintió sus piernas como si estuviesen pegadas al suelo, su cuerpo se puso rígido y casi vomita.

Jace ni se inmutó, continuó besando a la voluptuosa rubia que mantenía contra la pared, cerca de una cama. La chica intentaba quitarle la chaqueta mientras el rubio la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

Entonces la muchacha abrió los ojos y se separó del Nefilim de inmediato, quien la miró con confusión, luego volvió sus ojos hacia Clary y palideció, ella lo notó de inmediato incluso bajo esa horrible luz.

Lo que pasó después ya no fue relevante para la chica, y ni si quiera supo como llegó hasta la desolada y fría avenida, donde tomó un taxi. Y no regresó ni al Instituto ni a su propio hogar, fue directamente a Central Park.

El parque estaba realmente solitario,como era de esoerarse a tales horas de la madrugada. Se sentó en una de las bancas y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando dd contener los sollozos, pero le era imposible.

Estuvo ahí no más de una hora, recibiendo llamadas cada cinco minutos de todos sus amigos, incluso de Erick. Aunque se sintió agradecida de que su madre ni Luke le hubieran llamado aún, así no tendría problemas más fuertes con Jocelyn.

Pasada una media hora, comenzó a sentirse horriblemente cansada y sus ojos estaban cerrándose, sintió algo de miedo al pensar que, si se dormía ahí alguien podría hacerle daño, o quizá el frío se haría cargo de ella.

Decidió, estúpidamente, que podía cerrar los ojos unos cinco minutos y que entonces podía irse a casa. Así lo hizo, y se arrepintió cuando sintió como la lanzaban contra el piso, haciendo que su cabeza golpease fuertemente contra el pavimento.

Había un hombre sobre ella, aunque en realidad no se trataba de un ser humano común, era el vampiro del club retorció, chillo y trató de golperalo varias veces, pero claramente su fuerza no era comparada a la de un vampiro.

Se tensó al sentir las huesudas y largas manos del vampiro sobre sus piernas, luego llegó hasta su pecho y entonces pasó su lengua por su clavícula hasta el cuello.

Sabía lo que venía ahora, sus vista se nubló por las lágrimas y gritó, gritó tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta mientras lo hacía.

Entonces el vampiro soltó tal chillido que le dolió escucharlo, luego alguien tiró de ella tan fuerte que la levantó, entonces su rostro se encontró recargado contra el pecho de alguien,alzó la vista, _Magnus._

El brujo la observó y sus preciosos ojos le reconfortaron, pero esto duró poco cuando Magnus le colocó una mano en la cabeza y la volteó hacia un lado, claramente ocultandole algo.

Escuchó el crujir de huesos y un par de chillidos, luego jadeos acompañados por el sonido del corazón de Magnus contra su oreja. Giró la cabeza lentamente, y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Jace, alejandose del cuerpo inmóvil del submundo.

Estaba lleno de sudor y sangre, su pelo enredado y ojeras bajo los ojos. Alzó la vista y cuando vio a Clary se puso incluso más pálido, la preocupación muy notable en el rostro.

La chica quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo, besarlo...Pero entonces las imagenes de él besándo a otra llegaron a ella y trató de correr, pero Magnus la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura, Clary le miró suplicante y Magnus suspiró.

—Tienes que escucharlo, pastelito.

En seguida la soltó y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Jace, quién asintió. Mientras escuchaban los pasos del brujo alejarse cada vez más, los dos miraban a la nada, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer.

Entonces el rubio alzó la mirada y decidido caminó hasta ella, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Clary casi se queda sin aire.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero...—su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, y eso lastimó a Clary, odiaba que él se escuchase de esa manera, era como oír a un niño asustado.— Por el ángel,Clary...¿estás bien?

Se separó un poco de ella y Jace sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho al ver la expresión dolida de su novia, quién evitaba hacer contacto visual con él. Quiso colocar una mano en su nuca, pero ella la apartó con brusquedad y Jace se sintió peor cuando la expresión de ella cambió de tristeza a furia total.

—No me toques.

—Clary, por favor...—comenzó el chico, llevando sus manos a su cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo con frustración.—Escuchame, simplemente escucha mi versión, te lo suplico.

Dudosa,asintió y los dos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas.

—Yo no sería capaz de tocar a nadie más que a ti, Clary, eso tenlo por seguro.—su tono lleno de seriedad hizo que ella casi sonriera.— Izzy y yo simplemente no pensamos que este lugar fuese de esa manera, creíamos que era bastante parecido al pandemonium y bajamos al guardia, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, Clary. Esa droga no había hecho efecto en mí como lo hizo en ti o en Simon e Isabelle, alguien puso una droga incluso un tanto más fuerte en nuestras bebidas. Claramente, este tipo te quería a ti, por eso quiso sacarme del camino a mí primero.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, hasta que Jace retomó su explicación con cierto dolor en su voz.

—Estaba teniendo alucinaciones ¿sabes?— miró a Clary y se acercó a ella, tomando su mano y llevándola hasta sus labios para luego besarla con delicadeza—Creía que esa chica...Bueno, ella tenía tu apariencia y yo simplemente no pude...

—Olvidemos esto ya.—dijo ella de pronto, sorprendiendo a Jace, incluso el color regresó a su piel.— Ha sido una noche muy larga para mí, para los dos. Lo entiendo,Jace, ahora lo hago.

Antes de que ella pudiese levantarse, Jace la acercó a él y la besó con urgencia, en ese momento Clary supo lo preocupado que él había estado por ella, lo culpable que se estaba sintiendo.

Así que de inmediato correspondió su beso, luego él la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró, repetidas veces "Te amo" hasta que las cosas se sintieron más como antes y los dos decidieron volver a casa.

—

**Añeñeññeññe, me dio diabetes xD**

**Ojalá y los haya gustado, y si no, pues...vayanse a la m$?/= $+ . Nah, es broma xD**

**Pues la verdad que esto se me ocurrió de la nada, estaba aburrida y sin sueño, así que me pareció una buena idea, mejor que contar ovejitas.**

**¿review? :3**


End file.
